


Adore You

by sunflowerbbygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Angst, Harry has whores and Louis isn't one of them, Harry is a sad rich asshole, Harry is always wearing his cheetah print coat, Harry is basically Dorian Gray and Mr Darcy, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Liam is always quiet, Louis hates but likes Harry, Louis is very nice and helpful, Louis wants to help Harry, M/M, Niall is always confused, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sad with a Happy Ending, They are all rich bitches !, Zayn draws anything he finds amusing which is basically everything, but Harry doesn't want his help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbbygirl/pseuds/sunflowerbbygirl
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is forced by his mum to attend a university and live in London with a raven haired man he’s never met. He befriends a brunette who never shuts up and is always confused. Finds comfort in another brunette who seems to be confided with his housemate. And he resents and finds himself wanting to help a troubled rich man that’s lost and who seems to only find happiness through sex and parties.Harry Styles doesn’t want his help but Louis wants him to want his help and let him adore him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I honestly never publish fanfics here in AO3, but this story has been in my drafts forever to be fucking honest. It is kind of based on the song Super Rich Kids by Frank Ocean. Also have so many ideas for this story and hope my dumbass sticks to the plot and not to a whole other thing. 
> 
> Now that we have that out of the way, please let me know your opinions. Feel free. Please also don't forget this is all fiction so I am not painting the people in this fan-fiction as real life.
> 
> Enjoy otherwise though.
> 
> Trigger Warnings :Alcohol and Drug abuse, Homophobia, Harsh words, Rich snobs, Mental Illness and so much more.
> 
> \- Lu

The slightly large house was planted with many decorations, the walls were a peachy white that looked as if no one ever dared to touched the walls. The floor were polished brown tiles, almost as shiny as teeth (possibly more shiny). A chandelier was placed upon the large dining table where the large dining room rested, bringing a small tint of light into the room.

Now the man who was in the midst of looking at everything placed in this house was more overwhelmed with the many things than being excited to rest in a place like this house. He didn’t even have time to drop his bags down because the instant he knocked on the door and it was answered by a woman about his age. Said woman pushed him into a tour of the house instead of letting him put his bags down.

So here he was with his bags still in his hands as a bag rested on his shoulder, causing it to become numb and very very sore. The coat he wore was becoming wrinkled with the bag hitting him every time he walked into a new room in this house (a lot of rooms). 

He would enjoy the tour if his arm wasn’t about to fall off because of his sore shoulder and the bags that were causing his hands to burn from the grip he had on them. The man looked above to the chandelier, spinning in a quick circle when he realized the pattern of the chandelier was pretty funky and weird.

It was no shock he came from a rich and wealthy family, he wouldn’t have been here if he wasn’t. To be specific he didn’t want to be here, but his mum gave him no choice and what his mum tells him to do, he must do. So going to London and attending a University is what his mum wants then that’s what he’ll do. As much as the young man differed with it, not wanting to go to school in any way. He never gets his way and it’s a shocking if he ever does. 

It was a last minute decision, remembers his mum walking into his room at almost midnight. Sitting down at the edge of his bed and basically said  _you’re going to go to school because you’re lazy and need to do something with your life_.  And well it was slightly true.

He couldn’t depend on his mummy’s money that she somehow gets and the more she gets from the death of his stepdad. Which cool but he really did need to make a living for himself and make his own fucking money. 

He was honestly tired of everyone thinking he’s a mummy’s boy because she provided him with money, because he was far from being a mummy’s boy. It wasn’t that they don’t have a good relationship more so his mum has her expectations for him and his own expectations don’t level up to her extent. She doesn’t support what he wants and isn’t scared to voice it. 

And having a mother that isn’t scared to do such a thing or have that personality could end with sometimes passing on to your children. 

Louis Tomlinson was passed on that trait, his stubbornness and his confidence of voicing things. So when he voices things back to his mum, it gets him in more of a problem. Not just his mum, everyone. 

But being sent to London and going to school was something he voiced against for about a month, too bad it was a screw up because it didn’t work. This house was fairly too big for two people, Louis didn’t want to be here or in this house.

His mum swore that the person she sent him to live with while he attends school was great, she adored the person he was set to be living with. He assumed it was an old man. And very rich. I mean this house was huge and Louis feels alone just being in here with the woman showing him around.

The walls distracted him after he analyzed the chandelier, not even listening to a single thing the young woman told him.

That was until he felt someone pinch his shoulder, causing him to let out a small squeal. 

“ I was asking you a question” The brown haired woman placed a hand on her hip, scrunching the dress on the side that seemed a little too similar to a dress Audrey Hepburn would wear. 

“ Yes sorry, what was the question ms?” Louis eyes fell to her silver necklaces resting around her neck, watching as curly strands fell to her chest.

“ Would you like me to show you to your room Mr. Tomlinson?” He nodded and the young woman smiled to him, moving her feet and taking a lead towards out the dining room. 

Louis followed behind her as she walked towards the stairs, the woman walked slow as she slid her hand up the railing on each step she took. He looked at her polished shoes that had a low small heel, seeing as the heel kept pressing into the polished ground of the stairs each time she walked onto a new step.

The more they kept walking, the more it felt like hours making their way to his room. How long did it take to climb the stairs? A billion years almost. 

As if someone read his mind, they stepped into a hall. With not only one but more than five rooms. It felt as if one room was the wrong door to open and one was the right door. It was too overwhelming with this many rooms and doors. His mind still spiraled as he followed down the hall to a room all the at the end of the hall with the young woman.

Her hand turning a gold knob and opening wide the room and stepping aside for the blue eyed man to step his way inside. Louis was shocked almost to find out his room wasn’t as big as you would assume it to be, since the house seemed to give that off. But his thinking and question he was about to ask was answered by a voice speaking up for him.

“ Sorry Mr. Tomlinson but you get the smaller room, the big rooms are off limits only to family and friends of the owner”

Well that was shitty. He wasn’t being ungrateful more so the fact he was getting treated as if he was a guest at a hotel, which he wasn’t. He should be allowed a room bigger than this one. But he’ll take what he can get.

It’s honestly not like he wants to be here in the first place. He has no choice. 

“ Mr. Tomlinson please feel free to come to me if you don’t like the room and I promise to tell the owner and get you moved to another room” The brown haired girl smiled, a little to wide where you could see her shiny white teeth. 

Damn the floors were more shiny than teeth.

“ Please, love call me Louis. Mr. Tomlinson makes me sound old” A giggle escaped the young woman, making him smile.

“ You also don't need to call me ms, I go by Justin” Louis liked that name, he hardly sees women with the name Justin. 

“ Well I’ll be leaving you to it, if you need me I’ll be out in the back” He waved at her as she stepped out of her spot by the side of the door, her heels clicking onto the ground. 

Okay so maybe it won’t be as bad as he assumes it to be.

*********

It took Louis an hour to unpack his things and place them in the two dressers on each side of his bed. The room wasn’t small but a good size to be specific, he had a small bathroom resting in a corner of the room. 

The walls were a different color and pattern than the ones he saw around the house. As his walls were painted a yellow color and the wallpaper was beautiful patterns of flowers, and the floors were plain brown. Polished almost to where you could see your own reflection, a soft and warm yellow carpet resting on the ground in the bathroom and one by his bed.

His bed on the other hand, it was covered in light blue blankets and the pillows were silk white. His dressers were a brown wood, a lamp resting on one of the dressers. The lamp also the same color blue as the blankets of his bed. 

A wood desk resting in another corner of the room, a door to the closet by the desk. Where he hung up his valuables of coats, jumpers and stuffed his shoes into on the ground. 

He had placed his coat behind the chair that rested with the desk. His collared white button up and a cafe vest resting over it now showing. With his cafe trousers to match the vest, and around his neck rested a long brown string with random beads that his little sisters made him. (which he promised to never take off)

He was so happy that the phase he had with wearing braces over his buttoned ups was soon faded away. He looked like Jack from Titanic, and as much as he loved Leonardo DiCaprio, he didn’t want to look like him.

He went onto having a love for vests or wearing long coats over his plain button ups, making everyone assume he was just a mystery man or suspicious. Louis was rich, and many people knew who his family was. 

But since he lived in a town with less money than London, many people didn’t pay attention to him or many did and called him names.

But now he was in London, and it was new to him. Being in a place where almost everyone is posh and wealthy, he wasn’t posh but wealthy he was.

Louis sat down at the edge of his bed, looking around his room and trying to take it in that this is where he’ll have to be for a year. Not even able to go home for Christmas or Summer. His mum’s words.

Maybe it’s for the best he’s away from his mum, after the death of his stepdad. His mum seemed to be very harsh with him, and well he was getting slightly tired of her attitude and her taking it out on him.

It is not Louis fault his stepdad died, but somehow his mum made it his fault. 

He cared more about leaving his sisters behind than his mum, sadly he already missed his sisters way too much. He honestly doesn’t know how he’ll handle being here all alone and not waking up to yelling from four younger sisters. 

He’s gonna have to get used to it, and really he just wants to meet the owner and the man he will be living with. 

It’s definitely an old man.


End file.
